An arrangement is known for electrically and mechanically connecting plug elements by means of a base to a printed circuit board which is designed for high electrical and mechanical requirements.
Further, connecting arrangements for printed circuit boards are known, which enable a direct plugging of a plug part onto a printed circuit board without a socket mounted on said printed circuit board.
WO 2012/107569 of the same applicant discloses a direct plug device for directly plugging onto a printed circuit board, wherein the direct plug device is a plug element which comprises an accommodating housing and a plurality of pluggable contact elements accommodated thereon. The direct plug device also comprises a plug element receptacle which is designed to at least partly accommodate the plug element in such a manner that in the accommodated condition of the plug element the plug element receptacle at least partially laterally covers the contact elements. The plug element receptacle comprises at least one at the side of the printed circuit board mounted pre-adjusting structure, which when the plug element is placed on the printed circuit board can be connected to at least one corresponding pre-adjusting structure of the printed circuit board, in such a way that in the connected state the contact elements are aligned with correspondingly designed contact element openings of the printed circuit board. The plug element is moveable relative to the plug element receptacle mounted in a pre-adjusted manner on the printed circuit board so as to enable the contact elements to be removed from the plug element receptacle and inserted into the correspondingly designed contact element openings.
Although such a connection arrangement has many advantages, handling of the relatively sensitive contact elements as well as positioning them correctly on the printed circuit board can be challenging for a user.